


We'll Dance Our Lives Away

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: Peter and Gamora share a moment of downtime (with Rocket as an unimpressed onlooker) before she finds a new mission for the Guardians.





	We'll Dance Our Lives Away

**Author's Note:**

> They're on the Benatar, so I place this anywhere between six to eight months after Volume 2. Also, I had my reservations about writing Gamora as very, very forward in this, especially in the beginning around Rocket, but I just couldn't scrap it because it was so fun to write her that way.
> 
> I always feel bad about tagging some of the Guardians but not the others, but even though the rest appear at the end, I don't want to mislead anyone into thinking they play a significant role in this story.

“Gamora,” Peter said, hopping down the step on the bridge to stand next to her seat, “I need you to settle something for me.”

“Yes, your penis is impressive,” Gamora said distractedly, tapping her holo pad to look for a new job.

“It is? I mean, yeah it is!” he said with a huge grin.

He already knew Rocket was rolling his eyes from one level above. “You two are lucky Groot’s takin’ a nap in the back.”

“No, wait, that's not what I meant,” Peter said loudly over Rocket, scratching the back of his head and trying not to grin proudly.

“Then I assume this is about your lovemaking skills,” Gamora replied in a bored tone. “Which, as I have told you before, are beyond exceptional.”

“Oh, for the love of.... Quill, would you ask her, already? I’m beggin’ ya.”

“I.... You know what? Never mind.” Peter bent down to kiss the top of Gamora’s head. “Forgot what I wanted you to clear up for us, but this is even better.”

“You wanted to ask which of us can handle more liquor,” Rocket called down to him. “And the clear winner is _me_. Right, Gammie?”

“I told you not to call me that,” Gamora snapped as her finger hovered over the holo pad. She picked a job out of their list of requests and added, “But you’re right, you _can_ outdrink Peter when you want.”

“Hah!” Rocket said smugly.

Peter looked down lovingly at Gamora. Even though she sided with Rocket in this instance, Peter found that he didn’t really mind.

Gamora turned around in her seat to peer up at Peter, her expression serious. “I found something new for us,” she said, holding up the holo pad so he could get a better look. “It won’t pay much, but these people seem especially desperate.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go,” Peter said, saluting her as she tapped the screen again, sending the coordinates to the ship. She paused then, and glanced back up at Peter, offering him a small smile.

“Thank you,” she murmured, low enough so Rocket wouldn’t hear and promptly start mocking her.

“Hey, it’s cool,” Peter said, his face flushing as he ducked it. “People over units. We’ll find a better paying gig after this one.”

“Right,” Gamora agreed, and reached out her hand to take his. She gave his palm a light squeeze, and he grinned down at her.

Rocket let out a stream of exaggerated kissing noises and Peter groaned, running a hand through his mop of hair. “Can’t even let us have a moment, huh?”

“Well,” Rocket said in as innocent-sounding voice as he could manage, “we ain’t got no time for that. After all, we got _people_ to save.”

Peter rolled his eyes, and when he glanced at Gamora, he was beyond pleased to see she was rolling hers as well, but shaking her head with a light smile still playing on her lips.

“Let’s get to them fast, then,” she said, setting her holo pad down and putting on her seatbelt. “I’ll call the others.”

“Sounds good,” Peter said as he turned to head back up to his seat. He paused, then glanced down at her.  “’ _Mora_.”

She met his gaze, and her lashes fluttered very prettily for a moment before she cleared her throat and got to business calling the others to join them.

Pleased as punch, Peter hauled himself up to the top level and strapped himself in.

“Oh, sure,” Rocket muttered across the aisle as he fiddled with one of his new inventions, “She likes _your_ nickname better than mine.”

“Relax,” Peter said as Drax and Mantis came on deck, Groot happily riding on Drax’s shoulder. “You can drink me under the table later.”

He waited until everyone was ready to roll, turned on his Zune, and let the catchy beat reverberate throughout the Benatar as he punched it into hyperdrive.

Several minutes into the trip, he caught his holo pad buzzing with a private message. He swiped it and tapped in his code, then read it.

_We can have a longer discussion about your prowess in the bedroom later.... Star Lord. – G_

Peter cleared his throat a bit too loudly, letting his gaze travel to the back of Gamora’s head as she nodded along to the beat of the song.

She didn’t turn back to face him, but he could clearly picture the pleased look on her face.

Gamora would know better than anyone the effect her message would have on Peter.... And that his pants were suddenly a little too tight for him.

That was all right, though. Peter could wait.

He turned off the holo pad and settled back in his seat, dancing and daydreaming about the good times awaiting him and Gamora that night.


End file.
